1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a graphene nano-mesh, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a graphene nano-mesh via atomic layer deposition on a graphene layer to thus perform a selective deposition of an oxide layer and removal of the oxide layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is a 2-dimensional thin film formed as a monolayer of carbon atoms in a honeycomb structure. When carbon atoms are chemically combined by sp2 orbital hybridization, the carbon atoms form a 2-dimensional carbon hexagonal lattice plane. Graphene is a group of carbon atoms with such planar structure. A layer of graphene has a thickness of about 0.34 nm, which corresponds to a single atom only. Graphene has high structural and chemical stability. Also, graphene is a good conductor because graphene has a charge transportability that is about 100 times faster than the charge transportability of silicon, and also may allow about 100 times greater amount of current flow than copper. In addition, graphene has good transparency, and may have a higher transparency than indium tin oxide (ITO), which is typically used as a transparent electrode in the related art. Much research has been conducted to apply graphene to electronic devices in view of the characteristics of graphene above.
In order to use a graphene thin film in a battery or a transparent display device, a graphene thin film may be manufactured in the form of a nano-mesh. A well-known method in this regard includes removing graphene from a layer using plasma after a photolithography process, and subsequently removing a polymer such as a photoresist from the graphene. Also, using nanoimprinting by utilizing stamps so as to fabricate a nano-mesh after transferring graphene on a layer is well known.